


Purely Profesional

by Succulentwritings_official



Series: Self indulgent willy wonka fics that I literally just throw out into the universe sometimes [1]
Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Other, Soft man, Sort of cheating, divorce mention, gene wilder willy wonka, guilty willy, married reader, nervous willy, shameless use of other gene wilder quotes, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Original Character(s), Willy Wonka/Reader
Series: Self indulgent willy wonka fics that I literally just throw out into the universe sometimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120553
Kudos: 11





	Purely Profesional

" What is fidelity, anyhow? " 

It was a question you thought of often. Especially with what...well whatever this was, the question had been brought up but it no less surprised you. 

You had slipped a strawberry treat between your lips and you didn't miss how he watched your fingertips push it through 

" Not fooling around? " you answered with a little smile, raising a brow at him. He turns to you, stopping in his tracks and a strange look comes over his face 

" well, of course not fooling around…but what I mean is not fooling around physically or not fooling around...intellectually " He says, a hitch in his voice as he sees you smile 

" Forgive me, Willy, " he let you call him willy. He always felt uncomfortable hearing you say ' Mister Wonka' for some reason " But which one am I? " 

His face flushes and before he opens his mouth you do it for him " Everyday you take my hand and shake it. You introduce yourself everyday like I don't know who you are. You say

" Hello. My name is Willy Wonka. Would you care to join me downstairs? " then I walk through the hallways with you for lunch. You kiss me and we talk, then you go and check on some of the things in the factory. And you leave me alone so I can go back to my desk and slip my ring back on " 

He pales slightly when you mention your ring. Ah. Yes of course. He always seems to forget that part 

" You really think one day my husband is going to come bursting in one day demanding for me to come home despite my normal hours and you haven't even touched me other than when you give me a hug or you kiss me once in a day? " You know you have him lined to the spot now, shifting back and forth and his cane slightly swaying. Despite being taller than you, with his shoulders hunched and his eyes shifting, he felt two inches tall for the first time in his life

" I admit i...Being so unprofessional with you was a mistake. I-I wont continue with my advances, how small they may be- " 

You press your finger against his lips and you can feel the heat against your knuckles and grin up at him " Take it easy, Willy~ " you say as you retract your hand and you can see him visibly relax " You don't have to...Willy I've been in the middle of a divorce " you said softly. He perks up, but it quickly turns to worry for you. 

" Y-you didn't do this for me did you? " You laugh softly and shake your head 

" Don't flatter yourself now~ " you teased and bumped his hip a bit, making him flustered " we had been having problems before you even hired me. But it's okay, really…If you want to kiss me you may. If you want to hold my hand and keep introducing yourself I wouldn't be happier " you say and tilt your head a little, reaching to take his hand, feeling the callousness in his palms from dealing with machinery, his years of work of the man you idolized. 

He gave a soft smile and reached up to press his hand to your cheek " Thank you...I appreciate you, I truly do… " he said, looking over your face. You giggle a little and look down at your feet, your face flushed and warm " Can you kiss me then? " you raise your head with your eyes wide and you smile, nodding as you get up on your toes to press your mouth against his, your hands resting on his shoulders. His hands usually cross his arms behind his back or on your forearm after your usual soft little kisses, but this time, his hands rested on your hips and pulled you close, his hands sprawled across your back and letting out a soft little sigh against your mouth. You smile happily and your leg comes up slightly as he presses closer, tasting the strawberry candy on your lips, wanting nothing more than to tuck his to guess between them but he was a bit nervous you wouldn't want him to. With a sigh, you both pulled away from each other and you reached up to gently tilt his hat up when you noticed it was about to fall 

" Now...where were we? "


End file.
